It Don't Mean A Thing
by littlestkitten
Summary: Ganjyu needs to learn how to dance for a party Kuukaku's having. He asks Hanatarou to learn with him. Ganjyu/Hanatarou


Title: It Don't Mean a Thing . . .

Author: Littlestkitten (saratu on lj)

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Ganjyu/Hanatarou

Rating: PG

Word Count: 672

Notes: This is the original version of the dancing prompt. I'm a bit of a swing-dancing enthusiast so I ended up putting a lot of that in here. I'm just not very happy with it, which is why I wrote the other one.

"Ah, Hana-chan?"

"Yes, Ganjyu-san?"

"I was wondering, and if you can't that's fine, but, could you do something for me?"

"Anything," Hanatarou felt himself grow red as he realized how breathy that had come out. "Um, I mean, of course I'll try to help. What do you need?"

Hanatarou watched as Ganjyu shuffled his feet a few times before scratching the back of his head. Before Hanatarou could really start to get nervous (and how likely was it that Ganjyu would need to dispose of a body, anyway?) the other man spoke.

"Well, ya see, Nee-san wants me to go to this stupid party and well, I sorta need someone to go with me. And . . . well, you know."

Slowly blinking his eyes Hanatarou tried to make sense of exactly what that last sentence had meant. Was he supposed to go with Ganjyu? Or was his friend asking him to set him up with someone? He didn't want to assume either one, afraid that his friend would be offended if he chose the wrong one. So he just nodded his head, hoping Ganjyu would eventually explain exactly what he was supposed to do, and a little nervous to find out what it was.

"Great!" His friend exclaimed, looking very pleased. "Now, all we need to do is learn how to dance in two days. That can't be too hard, right?"

* * *

Hanatarou stared at the building with trepidation before following Ganjyu inside. The other man had insisted they go to the real world to learn 'modern dance'. Seeing as neither of them knew what that meant, they had gone with the first class offered on the pamphlet.

They had asked for private instruction and were greeted by a perky looking girl.

"So, I hear you guys are wanting to learn swing for a party? That's really cool, it's an awesome dance and a lot of fun. Now, do you want to learn the Lindy, the basic six-count, or the Charleston?"

All three of them stared at each other for a few moments, the girl obviously waiting for an answer and the other two having no idea how to answer.

"OK then, we'll just go with the basic. Now, who wants to lead and who wants to follow?"

This question was also answered by blank stares. Finally realizing that she would be getting no answer from the two men in front of her she maneuvered them into position.

"Now, if you change your mind we can always switch. The basic's easy enough to lead or follow. It's only when you get to the Lindy that it makes any real difference."

She quickly taught them the basic steps and they were soon making slow circles around the dance floor. The spins were a little harder (Hanatarou kept forgetting which way to turn and Ganjyu kept forgetting that he actually needed to lead the turn) but they eventually figured it out.

Hanatarou was both extremely nervous and extremely happy to be dancing with his friend. He had never really danced with anyone before and found himself to be rather clumsy. Ganjyu-san wasn't really any better and they tripped over each other more often than not. The spinouts were especially nerve racking and Hanatarou was thankful they weren't trying anything harder than the basic.

But the feeling of being held by Ganjyu-san, that was something he would never forget. He would treasure these moments with his friend, even if his toes were a little sore at the end of the day. He decided not to tell Ganjyu-san that he'd broken one. Really, his friend was nervous enough as it was. And if he found out he might not be willing to dance with Hanatarou anymore. Another dance lesson, no matter how uncomfortable, was worth any amount of broken toes, as long as he could be held by his Ganjyu-san again. Now he just had to figure out how to explain why he couldn't go to the actual party because of said toe.


End file.
